


Deadly Demons

by irisfarms



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: Ava's Demon Roller Derby AU!





	Deadly Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014, and I've been told the game has changed greatly since then. This is a tragically written fic, but I'm still posting it because I love their derby names.

“Ava Fire” was on her way to their second game of the season. She was hopeful that maybe this time they could pull out a win. Their last match was frankly, a shit show. Maggie “Smash’n’Slash” Lacivi had earned a record number of penalties including tripping other players, chest hits, and on one occasion actually jumping on a rival’s back. The Arrow Twins were out for blood as usual, but they didn’t have their eye on the prize like they usually did. “Raven ArrWHOA” and “Killer Crow” spent most of the practices whispering to each other instead of learning plays. The rest of “Deadly Demons” weren’t doing so hot mentally either, especially after TITAN had banned roller derbies since they didn’t glorify his name. 

Breaking the law was difficult. They had to find new secret meeting places every practice and with the ever constant fear of being busted during a match, it was hard to keep their focus. Ava had been so nervous the last match that she had spewed lava on an opponent, earning them a hefty foul.

Their coach Odin was all about “sticking it to TITAN” and going on with the derbies anyway, but it was getting harder to find teams to compete with. The teams he was finding to play were the best of the best, the ones who came out of the womb with skates on. Odin tried to get their heads in the game, and teach some strategy. However, he usually gave up half-way through practice and just let them mindlessly skate or hit whatever they wanted.

The girls began prepping. Their outfits were black tank tops, short black shorts, and they all wore fishnets. “Smash’n’Slash” Lacivi wore green to match her hair, “Ava Fire” wore red, the Arrow twins wore purple, and their remaining 3 members wore orange, yellow, and blue.

Odin began his pep speech throwing extra snark at his skaters. Ava was to be their main “Jammer” as usual. He urged them to play a clean game and to stay focused…

Ten minutes into the game and the Demons were already down 8 to 0. Ava tried to pep up her team and encourage team work, but the next jam made it clear that Raven “ArrWHOA” wasn’t on board with the whip they were supposed to be implementing. As always Maggie was too busy trying to destroy anyone in her path to worry about strategy.

When Odin yelled, “Lacivi, y-you’re supposed to be h-helping Ava score, not just sm-smashing everything in sight!” He threw his hands in the air with frustration, which doubled as his trademark “You fuckers are hopeless. I give up,” sign.

Maggie responded by flipping him the bird, and using her hip to propel the opposing jammer off the track. Ava swung around the track, using Maggie as a human shield, allowing them to score 4 points, incidentally their only points of the game. Maggie is booted out shortly after for using her vines to pick up a skater and throw her off the track.

Their loss was inevitable, but the girls always took it hard. Maggie was usually the most distressed of the bunch. She’d often go out drinking after and start fights with anyone who crossed her. Ava sensing imminent disaster, asked to join her for a couple of drinks. They went off to the nearest bar and ordered shots. Soon Ava was crying while Maggie was making threats to the bartender for hurting Ava’s feelings. The bartender reached for the phone, dialed a number, and muttered something into the receiver before explaining that he didn’t want any trouble and never meant to imply that Ava was a gremlin. Maggie began shouting at the man again, and was reaching out to grab him by the collar, when Ava noticed a man walking through the door of the bar. 

“Odin! Why are you here? Do you want to remind us of how bad we suck at derby? How we’re big, fat losers with no talent?” Ava sniffled.

“He c-called me to tell me th-that he was being threatened by o-one of ‘my girls’.” Odin responded and pointed to the man behind the bar that was stirring uncomfortably in Maggie’s grasp.

“Thank TITAN you’re here! She was about to destroy me!”

Odin directed an eye roll at him.

“Come o-on Maggie, p-party’s over.”

“Wait, until I make him pay for insulting Ava and calling me a monster. He’s puny, so it won’t take long.”

“Maggie, is this loser it w-worth jail time?”

“Ugh, no, I guess not.” She finally let go of the bartender’s collar, but she didn’t stop staring daggers at him.

“Let’s g-go.”

Ava stood up to leave, but Maggie didn’t budge. Odin’s response was to pick Maggie up and throw her over a shoulder, while she started banging her fists on his back and screaming. Ava was in shock, so he threw her over the other shoulder with significantly less protest. Odin lugged both of the derby girls out of the establishment. When they were safely clear of the business, he set Ava down and made her promise to behave.

“Let me down, jerk!”

“The l-last time I let you w-walk drunk, you t-tried to start a fight with a c-cop over a cheeseburger.”

“There aren’t even any cops around now!”

“B-before that you tried t-to fight a man for ‘l-looking at you wrong’, and then you at-attempted to kick every g-goose you saw.”

“Geese are fuckers.”

“Well, you’ve l-lost your walking privileges. Y-you can both crash on my couch.”

“Where do you live, Odin?” Ava inquired.

“A-about a block from here.”

The trek went by rather smoothly, once Maggie realized that Odin wasn’t going to relinquish control. Odin opened his apartment door to reveal a living room with a big purple couch with several black pillows on it, with the kitchen off to the side. With Maggie, still hanging over his shoulder, he grabbed blankets from a closet and threw them on the couch.

“M-make yourself at h-home, Ava.”

“Thanks, Odin.” She said as she sat down on the couch and snuggled up under a blanket.

He finally set Maggie down on the couch beside Ava, bringing a trash can beside her. He bid them both a goodnight and made his way to his room.

“Wait, Odin! Why do you think we always lose? Are we not good enough?”

“O-of course you’re great. Y-you’re just not team p-players.”

“Oh… Well, good night, Odin. Thanks for everything.”

“You’re g-gonna try to sneak out a-again aren’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“D-damnit Maggie, Ava’s already asleep.”

“Sit.”

“Fine.”

“Tell me a story.”

“Ugh. I g-guess I can.”

She laid her head on his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep as he played with her hair. Odin gently lifted Maggie’s head from his lap and went to his room. When he awakened the next morning, he saw Ava curled up against Maggie, both still in their uniforms. It’s not much, but it’s a step in the right direction.

******************************************************************************************


End file.
